


二人花-室友变成了猫

by After_glow_413_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow_413_8/pseuds/After_glow_413_8
Summary: 设定是之前编年史的togaki house第二期的大仓变猫





	二人花-室友变成了猫

闹剧结束以后的晚上，丸山睡得并不安稳。

恍惚回到togaki house时身上的湿润似乎又一次贴上了他的皮肤，白天脸上挨的巴掌再度泛起红印，奇异的溺水感将他的胸膛压得几乎喘不过气。

然而即使如此，梦里依旧奇怪的猫咪在到处乱跑。一大一小的两只，围着湿漉漉的他细细软软的喵喵着，然后打打撞撞到一起扑到他的脸上。

没有给丸山发出惊呼的时间，猫咪尖锐的爪子在刺进他眼的前秒、一个晃眼肉球便转成了骨节分明的手指。再定睛一看，已经近在咫尺的大只的橘色猫咪已经变成了留着小胡子的室友，附赠的是头顶看上去柔软极了的猫科动物尖耳朵。

丸山睁开眼时还是深夜，恍惚间眼前似乎还残留着猫耳尖上的茸毛。

时钟滴答滴答的，他听见了窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，胸口正被什么东西正压着，就像是刚才即将沉进深潭的梦境。

后背有些发麻，丸山甩了甩头，努力忽略掉脑子里先后冒出的怪谈，朝着床头伸长手臂。

——咔哒。

暖色照明驱逐了室内黑暗，眼前是和梦里别无二致的猫耳以及熟悉的黑痣，似乎已经猫化的大个子的末子正顶着不知道从哪里翻出的橙绿色浴衣，饶有兴趣的盯着丸山看。

“…大仓？”

“喵！”

随着一声满是鼻音的回应，丸山感觉下巴被身上大家伙莫名其妙的抓了下，力道一点也不重、倒是像极了猫科动物的撒娇。

…三十代还变成猫的设定、这果然还是噩梦里吧。

丸山面上绷了一绷，本来已经僵硬的表情，终于还是在看见被翻得乱七八糟的衣柜时有了一瞬的抽搐。

怪不得那个浴衣那么眼熟…。丸山觉得有必要和半夜胡闹的年下室友好好谈谈了。

心里嘀咕着，当下这位性格温和的老好人却也没法从心里找到丝毫的厌恶或者抵触感——或者说甚至心脏都柔软了起来。

或许是深水间突然出现的任何生物都能感到莫名的亲切，他这么想着，视线倒是一刻没移开的盯着软软的耳朵瞧。

理所当然的，身上已经把睡衣扯得乱糟糟的、莫名其妙长了耳朵的大个子就没有那么多耐心了。

属于室友的体温透过布料传递过来，大仓细长的尾巴悄声无息的从身后浴衣里探出头，勾成个问号的形状。

似乎是不满意身下那软绵绵家伙的沉默，本来更接近于犬类的大高个抖了一下头上毛茸的橘色尖耳朵，趴在丸山身上就蹭了好几下，照着狸猫脸上又是轻轻的一爪子。

表达的意思显而易见——快理理我。

毕竟要说起来，当下最为不安的也就是大仓自己了。

本来只是白天玩笑的扮猫，临睡前却好像被谁恶作剧似的突然有了一对兽耳，张嘴都变成温顺的家猫低低软软的哼叫声。更要命的是浑身还热的慌，不像是温度上的程度，反而是能烧得心痒痒的火燎，就连一些习性都随着体内高温和猫科动物同化了般。

思考不出缘由又无处缓解温度、当下他也只能想到找到造成闹剧的罪魁祸首兴师问罪——当然，这个一向my pace的大个子显然没想到，他潜意识里会对丸山的气息这么安心。

大约是小动物总是有占领主权的本能的，在他大大咧咧闯进房间嗅到熟悉味道的同时，本来已经绷紧竖起的兽类长尾就已经软了下去。

他甚至控制不住冲动的的把丸山衣柜翻了个底朝天，只是想要寻找一件特别喜欢的衣服裹在身上缓解不安。

就如同与白天丸山失踪回归时，他那心里扑通落地的名为担忧的大石。

然而只是这样显然还是不够的，大仓趴在丸山身上，压低的吐息将他体内热气呼出，变成更多想要被照顾到的情绪——他的耳朵、尾巴，或者是尾巴下面点的…那个他说不出的地方。

尾巴在空中轻轻的摇了摇，大仓皱起眉，带点自己都不清楚的讨好，垂下脑袋微一探舌，满是湿气的温度扫过丸山下巴。

此时还以为自己百分之八十还陷在梦境的丸山就没有那么紧张了，他甚至在被大仓舔上来的时候没憋住的咧着酒窝嘿嘿了两声，撅着嘴轻轻吹了吹大仓耳朵上的毛发。

直到听着身上类似大型猫科动物粘软的哼哼声时，他才后知后觉的发现似乎有什么东西顶在自己的肚子上，还温度不低。

“哇、等…大——”

丸山的话没法说完了。

跨在身上的年下室友眼里泛着的都是温软的情绪，本就稍浅的瞳色晃荡着室内的暖光，温顺又乖巧的将难以启齿的渴求折射出来。

热度似乎已经穿透了布料，将丸山的胸口和其他更多的皮肤染上了热度。他吞下口唾沫，眼看着大仓身后的尾巴卷上他的手腕。特有的金属声线带着低沉的鼻音，钻进他耳里却能听出明晃晃的的撒娇。

“喵…”

丸山感觉抵着自己的那东西又轻轻的蹭了一下。

他终于想起白天看到这家伙扮猫时，心里夹杂着悸动的不自在。

猫科动物的发情期总是迅速而汹涌的——能穿透夜晚宁静的躁动，以及近乎凄惨的叫声。

然而这些特征放在了大仓身上倒没有了那么明显，丸山这么想着，在这个分不清是梦境还是现实的时刻，他还是选择了将这些抛之脑后。

掌心里的裤料只有薄薄一层，完全是如履薄冰的裹着已经大仓那近乎烫手的形状，将丸山手心渗出的细汗勾出了更多。他忍不住压低呼吸，带着自己都不知道的丁点躁动，抿出单边酒窝的撑起身去亲大仓下巴的胡茬。

有点刮舌头，刺刺的又勾出点痒，挠到了大脑里。飘进耳底的偏偏又是低软的轻哼。

丸山感觉掌心被握着的炙热轻轻蹭过，挂在手腕的长尾带着毛茸又柔软的触感，随着介于享受和不满足的声线轻轻摇晃，像极了这个末子力满满的大个子平常爱吃的芝士。

这样是个人都不会再去考虑合不合理了吧？丸山喉咙发干的吞咽出了一声咕咚，厚着脸皮就这么为自己找了蹩脚的理由。

——毕竟都是到了嘴边的猫咪了，更何况还有他胸膛里加速鼓动的心脏作祟。

也许该说动物总是比人类更加坦诚，即使是常常被称作傲娇的猫咪。

大仓此时甚至完全想不起本来应有的忍耐和试探，丸山的气味就近在咫尺、熟悉的入浴剂味道将他本已经混沌的大脑搅得更加直率。

那些藏在习以为常的时间里的、掩在酒液与美食里的、无数次开怀的相视而笑，那些震颤到到四肢百骸的、鼓点和贝斯的无比默契，早在两人没有自觉的时候已经将比好感更深的情愫埋下。

回过神之前，大仓已经在丸山轻缓又粘着的抚摸间眯起了眼，他的心里悄悄默念出了喜欢，早已乱掉的脑袋靠在丸山的胸口，脸颊都蹭出了软绵绵的形状。

然而这个时候开口依旧的低沉又甜腻的喵喵声就没有那么让人满意了——至少对大仓来讲是这样。只见他的耳朵轻微的颤了一下，为了表达不满于语句的没法传达，他甚至直起身对着丸山瘪起了嘴，用手指又去挠了两下丸山的左心口。

结果丸山倒是是被笑了，处于位置下方神隐回归者用上了哄小动物的架势，下身的动作倒也不含糊，他眼睛弯成了月亮的形状，半撑起背脊、把自己已经柔软得一塌糊涂的心情都放在了黏糊糊的亲吻里。

舌尖，嘴唇，吐息，鼻音。

细细碎碎又柔柔缓缓的，轻轻的啾声和不经意的水声都是甜食般的香软，像极了家养的大型宠物表示喜欢的摸样。

丸山的嗓音是染上糖分的豆大福，大仓忍不住这样想了——是正和他的口味，就像是现当下红扑扑的脸庞也是像苹果一样的颜色。

轻轻的、期待又有点急躁的，他低下头回应起满是丸山风格的亲吻，在丸山带着汗的掌心探进他松垮的裤下时，舌尖邀请般的扫过丸山嘴下的黑痣。

——マルちゃん

——“にゃん。”

布料摩挲一直未停，丸山掌心的细汗也都悄悄蹭在了身上猫耳青年皮肤上。

身上人睡衣已经褪下了大半，适合夏日祭的浴衣倒是依旧有一边还搭在身上满是末子气质的大个子肩上。

掌下长了猫耳的青年那早已苏醒的下身已随着丸山指腹的摩擦湿的一塌糊涂，曾经大仓出于个人习性剃的干干净净的下身摸起来手感说不上的好，光溜溜的混着透明的前液，咕啾咕啾的水声隐隐约约的反倒勾得丸山喉咙发干。

偏偏被摸的享受的末子还没意识到这点似的，本就轻轻摇晃的尾巴此时甚至已经不餍足的溜到了丸山胯下，伴随高个末子灼热又粘软的吐息，隔着丸山已经撑起小帐篷的布料宠物求欢似的一下一下的轻轻扫弄。

然而隔靴止痒总是没有什么实际效果的，丸山被身上大只的猫科动物不知是故意还是无心的举动弄得几乎快要放弃他那缓慢又磨人的前奏。他忍不住低低的哼哼出声，在肺叶氧气耗光前总算结束了绵长的吻。

掌下的属于猫耳青年胀大还在主动的往丸山手里撒娇似的蹭，光滑又滚烫。然而大约也是实在憋着了，大个子正张嘴喘息着，暖色灯光下唇瓣都是水灵灵的，耳朵温温顺顺的贴在了发丝上，乱糟糟的发型下坦率过头的神情已经随着亲昵染上湿气。

本就能一击正中丸山的效果此时更是翻了好几倍，于是他也总算还是没保持住已经所剩无几的矜持。

只是短暂的考虑了一秒趁人之危的后果，丸山手指已经先一步悄声无息的放开了大仓湿润的下身。

心跳加速了血液流动，他手腕撑开大个子的睡裤松紧褪下时甚至呼吸都屏了起来。早已沾上前液的指腹极为小心的沿髋骨蹭出一道水汽，瞧见身上温顺的猫科动物并没炸毛倾向才总算松口气，紧接着便缓慢收拢五指握住了他在意已久的猫尾末端。

之前也说过，动物一向是比拐弯抹角的人类直率的，猫科动物的习性此时也已在大仓身上体现了大半。

下腹莫名燃起的火团分明早已烧得旺盛，下身却在正舒服时被暂且遗忘，他忍不住皱起眉发出不满的鼻音，弯着背就去咬丸山裸露在外的脖颈，齿尖贴上动脉上方又随着腰上小心翼翼的触感顿下，改为讨好似的轻磨，甚至除了晶莹的唾液没留下丁点痕迹。

他想他大概是喜欢丸山手上弹贝斯的老茧的，特别是指尖那粗糙的一层，轻轻的擦过皮肤都能让此时浑身感官放大的他微微发抖。

但是丸山的动作却又太小心了，谨慎到让人不满足的不爽。

任何动作都是试探又试探，就连捏住尾根也只用了三分力道，是没有让大仓感到任何不适的轻缓抚摸，或者应该用轻缓过头来说比较合适。本已是高温的手掌贴着尾巴茸毛，一个捋毛的动作都能带动毛发根部的神经，将不甚明显却又酥酥麻麻的感触传到脊髓里。

该怎么比喻比较恰当？

大仓当下只觉得大脑都快被这些动作撩拨得烦躁而又没法运作，大概就像是少的只能吃五分饱的定食套餐，他想着，尾巴已经再度卷上了丸山手腕。

完全就不够，根本就不够。

分明猫咪的尾巴极为敏感，就连蹭开的手汗都能将细细碎碎又绵绵的痒意蔓延至大仓尾椎，只是这样的抚摸怎么可能降下他体内的温度。

然而对方却似乎是以为动作被阻止了，在他直起身子时，丸山朝上望来的视线已经迟疑到了极致，忽闪忽闪的瞳仁深处分明是和他同样的火苗和情绪，却被压抑到了最低，暖色照明下晕开的全是忐忑不安。

“…たっちょん？”

这个时候用这个称呼就很犯规了，大仓甚至想要怀疑这是不是故意的。

只有酒醉或者兴奋时会大咧咧的越过规矩，明明对着女性嘉宾或者其他时候都是情绪高涨的不受控制，明明现在已经刚刚该摸的都摸了。

越想越不满，闹起小脾气的末子拽起在尾巴上乱动的手腕就是嗷呜一口，听着丸山特有的绵软痛呼才松了齿关，眼皮一抬一幅理直气壮的表情盯着狸猫脸看了几秒，改为叼住丸山骨节分明的指尖。

还带着自己的味道，有点腥。已经被猫科动物特有的发情期弄得难耐的大个子也已经顾不得那么多了，甚至被刺激得兴奋到完全没有想干呕的情绪。

想要被摸到更多的地方，更深入的——

这方面无师自通的人形猫科动物眼睫毛轻微的抖动着、垂下了眼皮。他半张着嘴呼出湿润的热气，红红的舌尖沿着丸山手指间舔舐向下，颇有几分色情的蹭着骨节发出低吟，等到足够湿润了便拽着又朝后一拉，已经顾不上羞耻的高个末子直接领着就让丸山满是老茧的指尖挤进了他自己的后方。

啊…比里面的温度还要凉一些。

大仓喉结颤抖着闭眼卷起尾巴。

——“にゃ…”

面前扬起露出的脖颈线条在灯光下好看的让丸山说不出话，又或者说他已经被主动的大个子惊讶到词穷。

手指按进的内里已经柔软得不行，却又随着细微的动作而瑟缩吸附着，像是邀请又像是未彻底适应的生涩。

扑通、扑通、扑通。

鼓膜里是空灵的心跳，大仓特有的金属声线仿佛隔了一层膜，不真切又朦胧的染着情欲，像是他那低沉却热烈的鼓声，鼓槌直直的敲到了丸山的心里。

到底自己为什么会那么犹豫又胆小，其实丸山一开始就是知道缘由的。

——因为太不一样了。

而此时坦诚到了可爱地步的大型猫咪简直就是杀伤性的武器，毛茸又柔软的尾尖蹭在丸山手腕，将他还在踟蹰的理智被烧掉了彻底。

喉咙干涩的像是能烧起来，丸山看着大仓头顶抖动的尖耳，轻轻吸进一口气，仰头啾上大仓还发着颤的喉结。随着指上加快后方开拓速度的同时，丸山听着大仓特有的哼哼声垂下了头，绵长又温柔的留下一路碎吻到大个子汗津津的胸口，伴随着一句宛如呢喃的京都腔‘喜欢’，他张口含住已经那充血的豆粒。

裤子已经蹬掉到了地上，之前用来缓解燥热的浴衣滑落在床，大仓身上的睡衣也早就完全衣裳大开，湿哒哒的胸口被丸山啾啾的留下了一路的水迹。

水声，手指，亲吻，爱抚，划过皮肤的发梢。

两根、三根了…啊…。

大仓也不知道自己为什么要在心里默念这个，他那早已湿润的甬道随着丸山的手指进出已经学会了收缩和放松，粗糙的指腹却依旧磨蹭得他心里发痒。

——还是太小了，更深的地方够不着，前面也涨得发疼，还想要更多的、更多的…。

大仓张了张嘴，无法发出的言语变为幼猫撒娇时特有的轻轻的咪唔声，他忍不住压低重心，腾出的一只手没什么力气的拉扯下丸山的睡裤，用自己那根贴着丸山精神抖擞的轻轻扭起腰磨蹭着，另一只手抱住丸山埋在他胸前的毛茸茸的脑袋，把自己湿漉漉的胸口更凑近过去，舒服地从喉咙里飘出更加喑哑的哼哼。

——“唔…。”

钻进耳里的是贝斯手忍耐得极低的砂糖嗓音。大仓感觉到丸山的身体顿了顿，胸口的吐息随之更加粗重。

紧接着埋在体内的手指勾着褶皱缓慢抽出，大仓被带出的酥麻感激得愣了愣，却没有时间表示不满。在他微微扁起嘴时已经被丸山抱着翻了个身，他甚至没有回过神，紧接着比起手指炙热了不知多少倍的器官已经一口气挤进了他那开拓彻底的甬道。

热、涨、难耐，更多的却是空虚被填满以后难以言喻的满足。

忍耐太久深处敏感的瘙痒被猛地这么抵着轻蹭，电流过境般的快感沿着大仓尾椎窜上，恍惚间他甚至还没发出声音已经双腿打颤的将白浊留在了床单上。

即使如此后方坚定又温柔的顶弄也没有停下，下体毛发不时抵到大仓臀瓣，内里褶皱已经被丸山的涨大彻底撑平。

大仓能感觉到那柱身突起的血管在他肠壁刮蹭，冠状沟来回进出着，整根随着他的收缩在体内鼓动。才高潮过的内里被这么刺激着，长了猫耳的末子终于还是没能忍住，勾着尾巴从鼻腔溢出了断续的抽噎。

他张着嘴呼吸都带着颤，胡乱攥住了床上那被他翻出的浴衣，寻求安慰似的，大仓近乎贪婪的整张脸埋了进去，嗅着丸山的气息和洗涤剂的味道，发出模糊而又颤抖的泣音。

团里鼓手拔高的音调像是才调好的抹茶、清新又滚烫。

就如同他的正剧烈瑟缩着的内里，又好像他被刺激得绷直起来的兽耳和尾巴。

青年的背脊肌肉恰到好处的充满着美感，腰后因为压低的动作塌着小小的腰窝，似乎已经脱力的手臂早已垮下，柔软的脸颊贴着同意柔软的床榻，兽类尖耳随着他的进出轻轻的晃动着，像极了能随风飘走的蒲公英，连带着整个上身都被顶得贴着被褥耸动。

分明是软糯至极的反应，含着自己硬挺的高温却又柔软紧致，像是小说或漫画里里看到过的温柔乡，完全让人找不到离开的想法，甚至随着丸山的进出一吸一松律动着，不时发出家猫求欢的、带着泪水湿气的喵呜声。

丸山忍不住腾出只手握住在眼前晃动的猫类长尾，撸动了两把送到嘴边，对着尾巴尖轻轻的咬了一口，随着内里骤然加剧的吸附，他喘着气咧开个甜甜的酒窝。

像是一个好心的提示，丸山对着大仓尾巴的茸毛吹了吹气，他甚至还轻轻笑着贴着尾巴啾了几下，紧接着便朝着甬道深处一顶，抵在大仓深处研磨着，然后如愿以偿的听到了满是鼻音的呻吟。

——真的是这个人的声音呀…是这个人在自己的床上呀。

不管是不是梦境，这可真是太让人满足了。

丸山这么想着，却已经找不到合适的词语去形容当下的感受，即使他往常被戏称过文青。

他觉得自己有些眼睛发直，面颊已经兴奋得红扑扑得像是苹果，体内燥热自胸腹燃起噼里啪啦的已经燃到了头颅里。丸山不禁呼吸不稳的抿起嘴，在下腹燥热即将攀升到一定高度时，他加快了下身的顶弄抽送。

随着断续大仓那喵喵声配音，丸山抹了把头上汗珠漏出两声呼呼的笑。朝着深处一顶，他腾出一只手，捏过大仓柔韧的侧腰，掌心拂过腰线握住大型的猫咪那根也已经汁水淋漓柱身，指腹故意般的挠到了顶端沟壑轻轻摩挲。

丸山看着大仓的尾巴在他掌心抖了抖，本已经柔顺的毛发微微的炸起。然后趴在床上的大个子便哼哼唧唧的转过头，被水雾染得湿润的眼角微微耷拉着，像是不满他的逗弄、又像是想要更多湿粘的快感。

丸山终于没忍住，他喘着粗气，连眼角都露出了笑纹，紧接着便弓起后背，轻轻的在大个子耳畔啾了一下算是安抚。柔软又湿润的亲吻沿着大仓后颈细细又黏黏的往下，随着愈发深入的顶弄，在大仓后背留下了星星点点的印记直到腰窝。

“快了哦、たっちょん。”

腰后的喘息都满是湿热，声线依旧是满满的丸山感，温柔至极，又带着沙哑的情欲。

尾音过后的最后几下的顶弄却是不符合丸山形象的激烈，大仓甚至恍惚的感觉内脏都快被撞得移位，他听见了自己被撞得破碎的颤音，早已濒临爆发的下身已经在他自己都不知道的时候又一次的释放出来。

半身被抽空的快感，他只感觉浑身不受控制的战栗起来，偏偏埋在他体内的那根还不满足的正在往更深挤，硬生生把他不稳的呻吟拨高了好几个音阶变成甜蜜的尾音。

已经快不行了。

大仓听到了丸山压得如同他的贝斯一样音质的低哼，头顶的灯光打下的阴影变成了多重，丸山好像轻轻的在他耳边念了什么。

他甩了甩头、却没有更多的大脑去思考，只能觉着好像是犯规又撩人的京都腔。

声带的震颤恍惚间似乎穿过空气钻进了大仓的脑髓里，就在他已经恍惚到分不清丸山的嗓音和水声时候，早已被丸山顶得快软得化掉的深处总算随着那根硬挺的抖动、灌进了一大股粘着的体液。

耳里是轰鸣的空灵，内心快要满出的餍足感让大仓放松得眼皮重的抬不起来。迷糊间，他感觉自己的尾根被软下的器官蹭了蹭，丸山的呼吸打在他头顶，耳朵尖的绒毛上又被落下了一个柔缓至极的亲吻。

——“好きやで。”

至于第二天日上三竿后，床上睡醒的两人面红耳赤的对视，这些就都是后话了。

END


End file.
